sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog talk:Skirmish at Larni
I'm disputing my own log as an open request for the FH and AFHs of both the major factions to resolve just what is and is not retconned due to potential complications that may arise with scenes in the future. I think that, for sake of anyone reading this in the future, it's best that we keep it as accurate as it was on the MUSH as possible, even if that just means a little OOC note thrown in explaining what was changed, and out of respect for the people who took the time to make that scene possible, maybe a little bit of an explanation as to why it was changed. --Zhuk0v :-Retconned? Potential complications? What was changed? I'm a bit confused as to what you're asking/requesting. -- Hawke / Rtufo 06:37, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :-Sorry for being at all vague, but I was told that certain elements of this scene have been retconned by Prospero and/or Rall, given that Vextin surrendering creates concerns with various plots they apparently have in the works. It's a complication, though, because there have been no blanket posts or @mails to those involved, so I'm honestly not even sure of what happened. Did the Emancipator flee? Did it get destroyed, and the arrival of Rall's ISD force the Audacity to withdraw(something that I'd especially like to know, given that I don't think Rasi was asked about that)? If Wolf fled, as it appears in the log, then how is he now in NR custody as a result of this scene? I'm just asking whoever is responsible for this to clear it up, so nobody else gets as confused about it as I am. -Zhuk0v :-And at any rate, if those things did in fact get retconned, it does put the authenticity of this log into question. I guess in the end I'm just asking for a brief explanation as to what has been changed, so the log can conform better with the overall MUSH story arc. -Zhuk0v ::-Ah. Okay, with that explained, let the discussion commence below... What Actually Happened Here? As far as I know, The scene was inteded to be a one shot minor engagement between the NR and Empire along their shared border. I gave it my go ahead on that premise. Well ICly it would have been doubtful for an Imperial Admiral, a wing commander, A tactical officer on the ISD Inquisitor, et. al to all be on a small corvette on patrol. Hence Rall's VSD showing up on the end of the fighter battle. It allowed for her to be there ICly as well as other ranking Imperial PCs. Secondly, Vextin consented to an attempt to capture him. That by no means guaranteed success. Each ship has roughly equal compliments of Marines and Stormtroopers and the Emancipator was still mostly intact. The only real damage being her sensor cluster. Vextin could have easily escaped in an escape pod and been retrieved by the VSD. OOcly the fact that a series of longer and schedueld faction plots was starting within days of this one shot engagement made losing players harmful to the faction as a whole. Wolf is in custody in the NR entirely because his player chose to be captured, even though he was clearly posed leaving the fighter battle. Rall and I have not retconned anything that took place, nor could we without the consent of everyone involved. Where the logs ended, the battle could have gone in many directions. Most if not all of the fighter pilots had a safe haven to return to and get away from the battle without anyone being captured. Since it took place on the border of Imperial and NR space and the Emancipator did send out a distress signal, there was a ticking clock on when Imperial forces would arrive anyway, the VSD can be those forces. To me, the NR can claim credit for destroying/disabling a Marauder Corvette and Wolf's fighter should he so choose to go that route. The aftermath/summary of the battle does not change or even deal with the validity of the role play that happened. I don't see anything in the log save Wolf getting captured that needs to be changed, and that is entirely up to the individual player, not either faction staff to clarify. --ImperialFH 17:54, 9 March 2007 (UTC) * I'd just like to put in a minor note, since I wasn't involved nor do I really understand the scope of it. From what I've gathered, the real problem seems to stem from people not really communicating about things OOCly. I'm of the mindset that players in opposing factions should be just as friendly with each other OOCly as we are enemies ICly. This might apply here and could have calmed down some of the OOC bantering I noticed. As far as captures go, I really want to stress that capture plots are not always the wisest choice from game mechanics, for either side. For people getting captured by the Empire, thematically they're facing torture, maiming, or death (or any number of the three), which isn't always enjoyable for both parties. Trust me, in spite of the fact that I created Korynn as an expert torturer, I don't particularly enjoy doing it all the time. Also, there's the simple fact that RPing in jail isn't really fun, and there's a lot of time sitting around doing nothing while you wait for the appropriate NRI/ISB player to interrogate you. Then, like Prospero mentioned, your character is either going to end up dead or in jail (IE: time to make a new character) half the time, unless you're Luke Skywalker and can break out of prison aboard an I2SD singlehandedly, or Admiral Rall and worth a major Imperial operation to rescue. No offense, but certain ranks and below simply aren't worth rescue in many situations. These are the sort of things that need to be considered by normal players, not just the over-burdened Faction Staff, when people are involved in a battle scene. I very well may post something akin to this onto both faction bboards soon. --SW1 Kyle 19:00, 9 March 2007 (UTC) * I would as like to add nothing has been retconned by me personally. The fighter pilots were asked to go to a seperate room and part of the problem is that when scene was decided to be split into two different locations. Those of us in the fighter scene had no idea what was taking place in the scene with the Captial Class ships. Wolf's player had a RL issue that had to be delt with. At the time of his leaving the scene, he was undamaged and unengaged. I made the decision to pose him out, and use a NPCed pilot with average skills (+check of 4D and 5D) in his place as a target for the NR pilots. Due to the length of the scene, those of us on the fighter stage decided to call it a draw and leave. No one had anything past very light damage, and nothing that would hamper a withdraw. Being that TIEs have no Hyperdrives, they needed a ship to withdarw to. The VSD at no time engaged, or fired upon a NR ship. It was a back drop, and Rasi was not GMing the fighter scene. My input, discussions and rulings if even there were any have no impact on the Captial Ship scene, nor the Vextin situation. Wolf's PC made the personal choice to be captured the next day, even though the scene did not call for it, nor was there real IC support for it. While I voiced my concerns and stated It was not IC to the scene, I left it to the player/s to decide. --Rall 11:00, 11 March 2007 (UTC) * So, it sounds like it was Wolf's player's mistake, and if there's no way for him to escape and the Empire is not interested in sacrificing resources to rescue him, then it's his loss. And it should be that way. Life has consequences. --SW1 Kyle 22:29, 10 March 2007 (UTC) * I'm not sure I Consider it a mistake. I consider it fair play. I knew the consequences, and I took them. Did you see me complaining? ;P --User:Seifer